1. Field
The present invention relates to a device for detecting micro particles in gas and a method for fabricating the device, more particularly, to a device for detecting specific micro particles such as microorganisms included in gaseous sample using a micro convection pump, a cooling element and a dielectrophoretic impedance (DEPIM) sensor, and a method for fabricating the device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the recent rapid industrialization, pollution is becoming a serious problem. The bioenvironmental industry for diagnosing contamination by pathogenic or harmful microorganisms will become more and more important. In particular, the technique of detecting microorganisms floating in the air is of great importance. The technique is applied in such appliances as air conditioner, air cleaner, air controller, and the like, and may find use against bioweapon using microorganisms.
As the techniques of detecting the concentration of microorganisms included in a particular sample, there are an optical method of detecting fluorescence of particular wavelength emitted when the molecules constituting a microorganism are irradiated with light of specific wavelength; a molecular analytical method of detecting the presence of DNA, RNA or protein or changes thereof such as PCR, ELISA, or the like; an electrical method of detecting change of electrical signals as a microorganism passes through between electrodes; and so forth.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.